I Guess It Was Never Meant To Be
by Intense Stare
Summary: Charlie Weasley remembers the only girl he has ever loved. "He wasn't usually the kind of man that got a little drunk and slept with his little brother's fiancé" One-Shot, Disregards DH epilogue.


**A/N - This is a very different pairing than I've ever done but I hope you guys like it. This is my entry to wujy's challange ' The BIGGEST Challenge EVER!' **

I Guess It Wasn't Meant To Be

Charlie Weasley considered himself to be a good man. A loyal man. He wasn't usually the kind of man that got a little drunk and slept with his little brother's fiancé. He had made many mistakes in his life before, but none compared to this and yet he still refused to call that night a mistake.

It had been a rough day at work. I had had to watch as they put down one of the Swedish Short Snout's. It had gotten in to a fight with one of the others and the damage done to it was irreparable by magic and there was really no one brave enough to go near one of them dragons to heal it. After all it would lash out.

I opened the top drawer on the left of my extremely unorganised desk. There at the very back, where I knew it would be, was a bottle of firewhisky and an average sized glass.

I knew how this night was going to go down, it would be the same as every time something slightly troubling happened in his life. I was going to ignore my sleeping wife upstairs, poor myself very large amounts of whiskey and remember that night, roughly about three years ago now. That night that made me realise that I was in love with a women I could never have as my brother had already claimed her.

I poured myself a large portion of whiskey before allowing my thoughts to continue down the pattern they always did on nights like these.

It never would have begun if my mother had never thrown that big engagement party. I couldn't really blame her there though, after Hermione had turned Ron's proposal down to everyone's shock and ran of with Snape, well nobody thought he'd ever move on. Ron had loved that girl for years.

At the time I hadn't seen my family in six months, portkeys from Romania to Britain weren't cheep. I had of course met Ron's fiancé before, before she had been Ron's fiancé. She had only been a child then fourteen or so. Yes, Luna Lovegood had definitely grown into one wonderful women.

I hadn't recognised her at first. I had thought she was George's date, he seemed to go through so many girls since Fred had died. It was when Ron wrapped his arm around her waist that I realised that this beautiful women was his fiancé, was Luna.

She had changed so much since last time I'd seen her. Her waist-length, dirty-blonde hair was now cropped up in to a pixie like style, her figure had filled out and her face no longer held the features of girl who was prone to falling in to a daydream now and then, no, her face now held the features of a women who had seen to much of a war gone bad. The expression too many people now wore.

I greeted the seemingly happy couple. Inwardly cursing my little brother for catching this magnificence of a women before I had the chance to do so myself. I behaved myself to the best of my abilities. That was until they brought the liquor out and Hermione showed up bringing a, by the looks of it, unwilling Snape.

If at that point I thought I was drunk it was nothing compared to how much Ron then drank. That's why I was never worried that Ron would find out what had passed between his fiancé and myself that night, he made too big of a fool of himself to even consider anything else. I suppose he never quiet got over that bushy haired, know-it-all.

A drunk Ron was not and still isn't a pretty sight, he loses his filter when he drinks. It was really Ron to blame, if he had never said to Hermione 'I still love you, I'll always love you,' Luna wouldn't have ran away from his side, I wouldn't have followed and nothing would have transpired between us.

Even as Luna ran away she looked like an angel, her white dress blowing out behind her.

I found her lurking in the upstairs bathroom. There was no lights turned on but I could see the tears falling gently down her face in the moonlight and some how she, even then, still managed to look breathe-taking.

"I'll never be good enough for him," she murmured softly and I wasn't really sure if she was talking to me or to herself.

I answered anyway. "He's a fool, Luna you're beautiful, one of a kind," I said quietly, voicing the words I had been thinking all night.

She looked up to me with wide, strangely innocent, eyes. It was then I leaned down and gently brushed my lips of hers. I wasn't as shocked by my actions as I should have been due to me inebriated state but I was shocked none the less when she responded to my soft kiss with a passionate one of her own.

As my lips trailed heated kisses down her neck I saw fireworks. Not in that mushy, lovey, dovey way, no I actually saw fireworks out of our only source of light, the window above the sink in the bathroom. I felt a wave of anger surge through my body, they were setting off the fireworks without the soon to be bride?

The anger was gone as quick as it had come due to the wondrous things that little witch was doing to my body.

It got heated from there. It was a night full of softly murmured words, gently caresses, soft kisses and moans caused by the almost unbearable pleasure.

After we had finished I held her in my arms for a period of time that passed too quickly for my liking.

We left that bathroom and never spoke of it again. At the wedding I stood by Ron as his best man, smiled for all of the photographs, while inside I was dying. At my own wedding, I had to remember to keep my eyes on Katie and not let them stray to the beauty that was Luna Weasley sitting in the front row in a sinfully gorgeous red dress. At family events we passed polite greetings, nothing more, nothing less. The family was under the illusion that we didn't get on and that was why we didn't interact with each other.

If they only knew.

It was only the fact that I wanted to keep the Weasley family together that kept me from taking her to the closest room and having my way with her.

As my thoughts came to an end I was unsurprised that a bottle that had been full at the start of my reverie had now two-thirds missing from it. I poured a small helping into my glass and almost immediately brought it to my lips, taking comfort in the burn it caused as it travelled down my throat.

I lay the empty glass on my desk and made my way up the stairs, towards my bedroom and my heavily pregnant wife and I wished as I did every night that I had been to one to discover Luna Lovegood first.

**A/N - Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
